rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Hyperion
Riku Tatsumoto (,Hyperion) is a female supporting antagonist of the ongoing Striking Blades series created by "XDenshaX" on Fanfiction.net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "Carbon839". She was one of the 10,000 players trapped inside the death game when it began. She is the second Adviser of Rising Phoenix, and commander of it's Flame Guard unit. Appearance At first glance, Riku seems like an individual who doesn't pose a threat to anyone who may want to stand against her. This is primarily due to the fact she stands at 5'6" and weighs in at 135 lbs, making her seems like a weak individual. Her long black hair, which she tends to have in a ponytail, goes well with her eyes, which are a light red color. Her skin has an olive base to it, but because she has a tan, it's less than noticeable. Lastly, she doesn't have any blemishes on her, no scars, no wrinkles or anything. Hyperon's gear consists of heavy, black/silver plate armor that covers most of her body, leaving very few weakspots she cannot protect. On the center chestpiece she has the Rising Phoenix's emblem. She also wears a long, red cape that follows the guilds color with the emblem embroidered on. Her helmet resembles one of a Spartan leader, and matches the colors of the armor. Personality Initially Riku is portrayed as being cold and harsh to those who upset her or meet her for the first time. She does not portray many emotions when surrounded by people often keeping an emotionless face and keeps her emotions in check. Even in private, she doesn't break this character, making her seem calm and in control at all times. Riku often keeps a calm demeanor and rarely shows her temper unless provoked, or those she cares about are targeted. She is shown to dislike her privacy being invaded or anything that may jeopardize her or the Rising Phoenix's future. She is shown to be blunt towards those who comment on her wealth, appearance and living life, often informing them of their discrepancies towards her and her guild without losing her temper. Her guildmates receive a similar treatment, and even the highest ranked players do not escape her cold, emotionless demeanor. Riku is not known to show any fear, combat or otherwise, and because of this she can intimidate or inspire fear into those who may attempt to stand against her or the Rising Phoenix. Most of her "friends" see her as a person who is several steps ahead of them, frequently saying to enemies she defeats "I'm 5 steps ahead of you." Background Riku's family traces back to the Oda Clan in the Warring Kingdoms period of Japan. They have ties to aristocratic families, causing wealth to transition between generation to generation. In the most recent generation (her parents), that carries true. But to add onto that, her mother is from a wealthy business family, and her dad owns a business. She is the chosen heir to the Tatsumoto family, which means in turn she was being trained to take the family business. However, let's take a step back. Riku lives in a family of 4-- her parents, her younger brother, and herself. Since she is the eldest of the family, Riku is the chosen heir. However, surprisingly, she was allowed to attend to elementary and middle public schools. Alas... she experienced a lot of bullying and people trying to abuse her status and money. She learned an important lesson-- look out for yourself, and yourself only. No one, in her eyes, could be trusted at all. While she was receiving normal education, however, she was also learning tactics-- in both business and her own family's former "business." Warfare. Because she lived with a family that has ancestors in the Oda Clan, she chose to learn about tactics in warfare. This causes her to be very intelligent in terms of movement of soldiers and fighting. With that said, her social life dwindled heavily as she was so focused on academics, her training, and living a semi-healthy life. For some reason, she was intrigued with the NerveGear and Sword Art Online. She attempted to convince her family to buy out the business Kayaba ran, but since she was still young, she was not listened to-- her father still ran the business. She still got a NerveGear, and she was stuck in it like the others. Somewhere in the game, she met with Grimoire and joined him in his guild. Category:Character Category:Female